


Debouchment of Debauchery

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Patrick is bad, Pete tries to be good, Smut, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Patrick dangles temptation in front of Pete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).



> While this story has Patrick starting an affair, I am in no way trying to be mean or hurtful to his wife Elisa. Nor to Patrick or Pete. No monies, etc made off of this. On that note, I hope my bit of a writing exercise is enjoyed. It stems from a word search puzzle that had a water theme. I had my writing buddy pick five random words for me to implement. The words are mouth, race, outlet, debouchment, and vortex. Feel free to let me know if I used a word incorrectly or if I've managed to use them all correctly let me know that too lol.

Pete couldn’t help himself - staring at Patrick’s mouth as he ate a banana pop in the shade of the bus. He was a vision of sin. Pete turned to go back towards the other side of the bus to go to his bunk when he heard, “Petey where are you going?” Patrick asked as he pulled the popsicle from between his reddened lips.

Pete turned back around and saw Patrick lick his lips and adjust one of his rarely worn ball caps from a few years ago and he wanted to melt into the black top they were currently standing on. His heart began to race as Patrick crooked his finger and his feet moved to stand next to his bandmate. “Whatcha need Patrick?”

“I think we need to have a chat. This tour has been sucking us into a vortex that we haven’t had time to reconnect the way we should.”

“I think we’ve been reconnecting pretty well. We’re just getting back into the swing of how things are supposed to work.” Pete said as he let out a breath and rocked on his feet.

Patrick’s free hand found Pete’s hip on muscle memory and squeezed. “We have a hotel night in two days so we’ll share a room. I’ll tell you more then.” Patrick said as he let go of Pete’s hip and let his hand slide down his thigh before he moved his hand back to hold onto the popsicle stick.

“Okay.”

“See you soon.” Patrick said and just like that Pete feels he can finally move so he goes straight for his bunk. 

Pete doesn’t know what to think about Patrick’s flirting as he was Patrick’s best man at his wedding to a very beautiful, smart woman. Pete laid in his bed and willed his erection down. He wanted his skin to stop burning where Patrick had touched him. He worked his mind to a slow hum and closed his eyes as he tried to rest before their show that night. Pete was roused with a tongue probing his mouth - before he opened his eyes he wrapped a hand around the back of the neck and returned the kiss.

The person bit Pete’s bottom lip and pulled away. Pete opened his eyes and saw Patrick braced over him with his signature fedora and his thick black framed glasses sitting on his nose. “Time to go Sleepyhead.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a minute.” Pete said as he tried to get his brain to function.

“Hurry up. We go on in an hour.”

“My stage clothes in the green room?” Pete asked as he rubbed his face.

“I brought them with me.”

“Are we alone?” Pete asked curiously.

“We are. Why do you ask?”

“What’s your plan for the hotel night?” 

Patrick arched his eyebrow and said, “I think I can start phase one. That won’t take long.” He took his jacket off and set it at the end of the bunk.

“What are you talking about Trick?”

“This Petey.” Patrick replied as he took Pete’s dick out of his pants and gave it a few firm strokes.

“Fuck Patrick.” Pete gripped the blanket underneath him and pushed his hips into Patrick’s fist.

Patrick tightened his grip and varied his strokes and restrained Pete with his other hand. “You look perfect Petey.”

Pete grunted and writhed against Patrick’s hold. He bit his bottom lip as Patrick knelt next to his bunk and licked at the top of Pete’s dick. “Trick, gods let me come please?” Pete panted.

Patrick wrapped his mouth around the head of Pete’s dick and hummed his approval. He sucked and Pete groaned. He felt his come fill Patrick’s mouth. Patrick swallowed down Pete’s orgasm until Pete whined from the sensitivity and Patrick let go. He leaned over Pete again and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Patrick let go of Pete’s mouth he whispered, “There’s so much more to look forward to when we have our hotel room.”

“Why are you doing this? Is Elisa just a public outlet?”

“Not sure but we’re on the road more often than not... I don’t see why we should deny ourselves what we both want?”

“Patrick, please don’t go down this road. I love you but you have Elisa now.” Pete tried to dissuade his best friend.

“But I want you and if we had more time tonight then I would’ve fucked you into your bunk. The only name you’d utter would be mine.” Patrick said as he stroked Pete’s cheek and ran his thumb over Pete’s lips.

“Trick, fuck. Please leave this alone.” Pete pleaded.

“You’ll come to me when we have our hotel night. Afterwards that will give me permission for anything I want.” Patrick murmured as he leaned down to kiss Pete gently.

“Patrick, please?” Pete said against Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick pulled him into another deep kiss and sucked on Pete’s lip. “You’ll come to me and the doors to the debouchment of debauchery will commence afterwards.”

“Fuck Patrick. You have very bad timing.” Pete said as he pushed himself out of his bunk and found his stage clothes to change into. He changed and made sure he had himself covered in all the right places.

Patrick nudged himself passed Pete after he grabbed his jacket and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you on stage. Hurry up baby.”

Patrick left the bus and Pete collapsed against his bunk where he could still smell his come in the air. Pete knew he was fucked. He’d see Patrick when they got their hotel room in two nights time and he’d give himself up to Patrick’s whims. He could see the whole thing spiralling but he never did things that were good for his health. He was prepared to go down in flames to have a chance with Patrick.


	2. The Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase two of Patrick's plan -- oh the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter based off a word search puzzle dealing with how Tudor women dress. Here's the words - Boots, hood, farthingale (bustle), watch, pomander (ball; container of sweet smelling stuff such as herbs and spices that are put in closets, drawers, and on dressers). I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Two nights later, Pete and Patrick headed to their shared hotel room and on one of the beds Pete noticed a garment bag. He glanced at Patrick and asked, “What is this?”

“Phase two of seduction. You will wear what’s in that bag to the dinner we’re needed at and when we get back here if you make it through dinner then I will reward you.” Patrick replied as he put his duffel bag on the other bed. 

Pete put his bag next to the garment bag and unzipped the bag. He saw a white dress shirt, long gray skirt, old fashioned lace up black boots with small heels, and what looked to be a butt pillow to Pete. He looked at Patrick and said, “You want me to wear this to dinner?”

“I could have you wear a bra and panties and a mini dress but I thought you might like to try something new. If anyone asks you can always be flippant about it and say you wanted to do something different. You’d get away with it since you’re Pete.”

“What’s the pillow for?” Pete asked pointing the unknown piece in the bag.

“It’s called a farthingale. You put that on before you put the skirt on. It poufs the skirt around your hips to make it look like you have them.”

“I don’t want to wear it.”

“Then you won’t be rewarded. You have to wear everything.”

“I didn’t realize you were so kinky…”

“The clothes aren’t the kink. It’s you overall that’s my kink.”

Pete walked over to Patrick and said, “Let’s skip dinner and then I won’t have to figure out those skirts or the pillow thing.” He cupped Patrick’s jaw and kissed his lips as he tried to distract Patrick.

Patrick moaned and sucked on Pete’s tongue and pulled away. He patted Pete’s cheek and said, “Get dressed Petey. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Patrick moved around Pete and Pete said, “You suck Patrick.”

“Maybe I will later on.”

“Stop teasing me Trick.”

“Then stop being dense and get changed.” Patrick said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

After Patrick left the room, Pete looked over the outfit and sighed - the stuff he’d do for Patrick no matter how humiliating. He was Pete Wentz - he could pull off old fashioned women’s attire if it meant he could have sex with Patrick. Once he undressed down to his boxer briefs he started with the pillow thing and after he had that set right, he youtubed the instructions, then finished getting dressed. He was lucky he had some knee high socks in his bag for the boots. 

He glanced at himself in the wall mirror and found that he didn’t look too bad and his ass was emphasized. He didn’t know how he would sit at dinner but if Patrick wanted him wear everything, Patrick would know how it worked. He decided that he would shave his scruff off and add a hint of eyeliner on the insides of his eyes to give them a little pop. Pete looked through his bag and found one of his nicer purple and black hoodies with his Clandestine logo just on the left breast area that he could put over his shirt just in case the paparazzi was around. He slipped the jacket on and tossed the hood over his hair and did a small spin to make sure everything looked okay. 

He was proud of the outcome with the outfit.

He found his wallet and put it in his hoodie pocket before he left their room for dinner. He still had his hood flipped over his head when he stepped off the elevator and he heard Joe and Andy laugh as he walked up to them. He glanced at Patrick and Patrick stood up and asked, “Are you ready to go m’lady?” He held his arm out.

Pete walked over to Patrick and he tucked his hand around Patrick’s elbow and said, “I think.”

“You look very nice.” Patrick whispered against Pete’s side.

“I hope you don’t mind the hoodie edition.” Pete bit his lip and glanced at Patrick.

“It’s nice. Let’s go get food now.”

Joe walked up to the two and put his hand on Pete’s shoulder and he asked, “Why are you in this garb and not in your normal clothes?”

Pete schooled his face and he said, “I lost a bet with Trick and this is what I have to do.”

“Must’ve been a very bad bet.” Andy laughed.

“We’re near Cooperstown so we might as well visit while we’re here.” Pete smirked.

“Let’s go eat. We have a busy night afterwards.” Patrick said as he steered Pete towards the door of the hotel.

“Why don’t you guys stay in if you’re going to write all night?” Joe said.

“I have to finish this to be cleared of the bet.” Pete said.

“You two are strange.” 

“It’s how we work.” Pete smiled. 

The group made it out to the SUV that would be taking them to the restaurant and Patrick helped Pete sit without being too uncomfortable or having his skirt flip up. Joe and Andy climbed into the very back to give Pete space for his skirt. Patrick tucked himself close to Pete and pulled the hood off Pete’s hair. Patrick noticed the eyeliner and that Pete had shaved so when they got back to the hotel room, he’d have to show his appreciation for Pete’s attention to detail.

Two hours later, Patrick shoved their hotel room door shut, and said, “You are a fucking bastard.”

Pete panted, “What’d I do?”

Patrick pinned Pete against the wall and kissed him bruisingly. When they needed air Patrick pulled away and said, “You pulled tonight off beautifully. I wanted to fuck you from the moment you came down in this.”

“Why didn’t you? We could’ve ordered room service and fucked each other’s brains out.”

“Because I had to make sure you would come to me.” Patrick said as he pulled Pete into another kiss.

“Help me out of this garb and we can get to what matters.” Pete said as he trailed his kisses down Patrick’s jaw to his neck.

Patrick stepped away and said, “Start to undress while I get the video camera setup and out of my own clothes.”

“You’re setting up a video camera?” Pete asked as he took off his hoodie.

“Yeah. We’re going to watch this afterwards…”

“Then we’re going to destroy it?” Pete asked as he worked on the buttons of the dress shirt.

“No. You’ll keep it at your house.” Patrick said.

“You’re shitting me? If Elisa or anyone finds that we’re both toast.” Pete squawked as he went over to where Patrick was setting up a small camera on the dresser. 

Patrick finished and pressed the record button before he stepped in front of Pete and pushed the dress shirt down to his wrists. He let his hands wander over Pete’s torso and he tweaked his nipples before he lapped at them with his tongue. “You taste delicious Pete.” Patrick whispered between licking and sucking on his taut skin.

Pete had his hands clenched at his sides with his eyes closed and he whined, “Get me out of these clothes and I’ll show you what I can do.”  
Patrick had started to undo the buttons on the skirt and said, “Not so fast Casanova. I’m rewarding you.” He pushed the skirt off and undid the the velcro on the farthingale and it fell around Pete’s feet like the skirt did and he saw Pete’s erection straining against his boxer briefs. He knelt in front of Pete and untied the boots and said, “Sit on the bed.” Pete sits and Patrick finishes his task before he stands back up to take his clothes off.

Pete asked, “May I?” 

“Next time. Remember I’m rewarding you.” Patrick set his hat next to Pete and pulled off his shirts and pants quickly.

Pete noticed that Patrick had his favorite boxers and that’s why he couldn’t find them earlier. They looked better on Patrick. “Are you a boxer thief now?”

“Only yours.” Patrick said as he straddled Pete’s thighs and kissed his mouth. Tongues met and moans filled the room as Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back and Patrick rubbed their erections together. 

“Can we...fuck Patrick…” Pete said.

Patrick pulled away from nuzzling Pete’s jaw and he said, “Give me a minute. Let’s move up to the middle of the bed.”

Patrick moved off Pete’s lap and Pete pushed his underwear off as he moved up the bed backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off Patrick. Patrick moved his hat to the dresser and pushed Pete’s boxers off his hips before he moved over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small, slotted copper pomander with a small amount of apple cinnamon potpourri, a half empty bottle of lube, and a pair of handcuffs with the key dangling from the middle. “What the fuck Patrick?”

“We don’t need the room reeking of sex when we’re done and you seem to like being submissive so I figured we could try some handcuff play while I fuck you senseless.”

“Get over here. Fuck you’re driving me up the wall with all of this.” Pete said as he grabbed his erection.

Patrick smacked his hand and he said, “Hands up by the headboard.” Pete moved his hands and Patrick snapped the cuffs on his wrists. “You good Pete?”

“I’ll be even better when you’re fucking me.” Pete said as he tugged against the cuffs.

Patrick grinned and situated himself next to Pete on the bed. He looked at his watch and set his stopwatch before he went back to kissing Pete. He ran his hands up Pete’s arms to his hands and laced their fingers together before he moved them back down to Pete’s ribs and and hips. “Patrick…” Pete gasped out.

“Almost Pete.” Patrick said as he took the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers. Pete spread his legs wider and waited for the cool liquid on Patrick’s fingers to prep him. 

Patrick massaged Pete’s pucker and slipped two fingers inside and Pete moaned loudly. He canted his hips and Patrick stroked inside Pete’s hole faster and then pushed three fingers inside and crooked his fingertips. “Trick...fuck. Harder…” Pete rode Patrick’s fingers and arched closer to Patrick.

Patrick slipped his fingers out and eased Pete into an easier and more camera friendly position and he slipped inside Pete’s ass in one stroke. “Oh gods you feel so good Pete.” Patrick had Pete’s legs around his waist and he rocked his hips. “So tight...so good baby.” Patrick panted against Pete’s neck.

“You...please...fuck.” Pete said as he jerked against the cuffs. 

Patrick kissed Pete deeply and slammed inside him and he moaned against Pete’s mouth. “Baby...fuck.” Pete squeezed his ass around Patrick’s dick and Patrick’s hips stuttered as Patrick came deep inside of Pete.

“Do that again.” Pete whispered.

“I’m not ready to go again just yet.” Patrick said against Pete’s mouth. Patrick reached for the cuffs and unlocked Pete’s wrists and Pete’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s back.

“Can I fuck you too?” Pete asked as he kissed along Patrick’s jaw and slipped his tongue inside Patrick’s parted lips.

Patrick returned the kiss and said, “Fuck yes.”

Pete rolled them over and Patrick dropped the slick bottle into Pete’s hand. “Start slow.”

“Okay baby.” Pete slicked his fingers and pressed one inside Patrick and worked his finger in and out.

“More…” Patrick groaned.

Pete smiled against Patrick’s mouth and said, “I thought you said start slow?”

“Fuck you. Fuck me Petey.” Patrick moaned as he pulled his knees up so Pete had better access.

Pete pushed three fingers inside Patrick and Patrick gripped his arms as he groaned at the feeling. “Patrick, you good?” Pete asked as he kissed Patrick.

“I’m good. Do it now.” Patrick said as he rubbed Pete’s back.

Pete slicked himself and pushed inside Patrick. He stroked Patrick’s jaw and said, “You are so hot like this Trick.” Pete bent closer to Patrick’s ear and he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Patrick choked on a moan as Pete slid deeper with each thrust and he cried out, “Love you too Pete.”

Pete gripped Patrick’s hips and he panted against Patrick’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm hit. “So so good Trick.” Pete mouthed against Patrick’s neck as he filled Patrick.

Patrick tightened his grip on Pete and he lowered his legs so they could tangle them together. “We have to do that again.” Patrick said as he carded his fingers through Pete’s hair the other squeezed at his hip. 

“We can see about rounds three and four in a little bit.” He looked behind himself and asked, “Can I turn the video camera off?”

Patrick turned Pete’s head back and kissed him tenderly and said, “Yes.”

“Go get a couple of cloths while I turn the camera off and then we can rest.” Pete said as he stroked Patrick’s hair off of his forehead and kissed him again.

They pulled apart and Pete walked over to the camera nude and turned it off while Patrick slipped around the other bed to get warm cloths from the bathroom. Pete went back to the bed and turned the comforter down so they could sleep without worrying about wet spots. Patrick came up behind Pete and wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned against his back. He handed Pete one of the cloths and they worked on cleaning each other up. 

Once they were under the sheets, Patrick turned the lamps out and curled around Pete. His arm were wrapped around Pete’s chest and he rested his head against Pete’s back. Pete laced his fingers with Patrick’s and tapped Patrick’s wedding ring. “We should try to do this right.”

“I know.” Patrick whispered.

Pete left things alone and got comfortable with Patrick at his back and Patrick snuggled against Pete kissing his shoulder. “Good night Pete.”

“Night Trick.” Pete kissed their laced hands and closed his eyes.

Synced up heartbeats and even breaths filled the air afterwards.


	3. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the end of my word search puzzle exercise I set out for myself. Thanks bunches to scarredsodeep for helping me pick words for each of these chapters and I hope that I've done the end some justice. My words came from writer's themed word search - text, blog, journal, dispatch, nook.

Elisa sat in her favorite nook in the house she shared with her husband Patrick. She was scouring the internet for information - one of her co-workers had mentioned a picture of Patrick and Pete with Pete in a dress and Patrick acting like the man in the relationship. Elisa didn’t normally do these things - she’d normally ask Patrick but lately they, meaning his band, were on tour so calling at random times would just get his voicemail.

She finally found the pictures and saw the band in a restaurant in a private corner. Pete had a skirt and petticoat on with one of his less atrocious Clandestine jackets over the blouse. She cringed when she noticed the look Patrick had on his face as he helped Pete sit and the two pictures that followed showed Pete giving Patrick the same look. She had wondered over the last few months what might be going on and why she had finally decided to go through with marrying him the previous year.

She decided to look through the different fan journals and blogs to see if she could find concrete information. She skipped over the things she knew were false and started to pay attention to the latter posts at the beginning of the second wind of their career - pictures, blogs, and the occasional fanfiction story crossed Elisa’s sightline. Pete and Patrick were always next to each other, wrapped up in each other, being more domestic than two male best friends should be with the other. Elisa closed her browser after she saved prudent pictures and interviews with the two and sent a text to Patrick to call her as soon as possible no matter the time.

Around eleven that night Elisa’s phone rang. “Hey Patrick.”

“Hey Lis. What’s the matter?” Patrick asked worriedly as Pete held him close on his couch at his house.

“You’re with Pete, aren’t you? Not here even though you’re off for a few days.”

Pete laced his fingers with Patrick’s right hand and Patrick squeezed as he answered, “Baby we got done late and I didn’t want to disturb you in the morning. We have local interviews throughout the morning.”

Elisa sighed and said, “Stay at Pete’s. I’m going to our lawyer and have him draft a divorce decree. I’ll have it dispatched to you wherever you are when it’s done. Review it, change it if you want, but know I’ll be fair. We can keep this as quiet as you want but just know I won’t be second in any relationship.”

“Lis where’s this coming from?”

“A co-worker mentioned pictures of Pete in a dress Patrick. Pete’s always been number one for you and that hasn’t changed since the band started.”

“Elisa?”

“Patrick I love you and I always will but you have to accept that you will pick Pete every time.”

Patrick sat up on the couch and asked, “Are you trying to say I’m having an affair with Pete?”

“Are you?” Patrick was silent and Elisa continued, “You could be but even if you haven’t crossed that line we knew this was where it was headed.”

“Lis, please?” Patrick didn’t know what he was pleading for.

“Patrick, I’m going to go. Look over the papers when you get them.”

After Elisa hung up, Patrick dropped his phone and said, “Elisa’s sending me divorce papers.”

“Did she see the video?” Pete asked nervously.

“No just pictures taken at the restaurant when I had you wear the dress. She told me, affair or not, that we were headed for divorce anyways because I choose you first no matter what.” Patrick said.

“I’m sorry Patrick.”

“It’ll be a clean break though. After I sign the papers we can do this without so much guilt.”

“It’s gonna be okay. We make it through everything sent our way.” Pete pulled Patrick against his chest and took Patrick’s left hand in his and twisted the ring around as he went to remove it.

“Are you sure Pete?” Patrick asked as he turned to look at Pete.

“Yeah we’re good.” Pete moved his free hand to the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss and said, “I love you.”

“Love you too Pete.” Patrick curled up against Pete’s body and let Pete put his wedding ring on the side table. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and knew he would protect and love him for as long as Patrick would let him.


End file.
